New light
by Dragonwings6
Summary: Allen didn't like people knowing to much about him or his past and Lavi was just too curious for his own good.  When 2 strangers meet what happens in the future ahead of them is up to the path they walk. together or not.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first attempt at writing a fanfic (or a typed up story really) so its not that good But its chapter 1 and I hope you enjoy! :3

* * *

'Have you ever been afraid of people?

Afraid that if you get to close to them...  
you'll get broken. Tossed aside like an object.  
I have, this is my story of how I learned to love again'

I used to think of my arm as a ugly curse, a symbol even. Of how I wasn't worth affection. Trying to smile, follow my master and learn to live again. Whilst my inner self was bombarded with questions.  
Why was I born?  
Will I live like this for ever?  
When will this sea of demons end?

After Years of this mental torture, I stopped. Accepting my fate I was born to have and everything bundled with it. My arm, my cursed eye and my white hair became my reminder I must live to fight. If I didnt, I'd be lost again.

At least Thats what I thought then...  
Till I met him.  
The curious boy with flaming hair.

It happened about a year ago, after a long and complicated journey to 'Headquarters' Which wasnt helped by the mix up by Komui who tryed to get Kanda to kill me. Which is long story I might go into detail one day... hopefully not. I had my arm repaired by Komui and was recovering from the surgery.  
Feeling a bit faint I decided to try and stumble back up to my room, which much to my disgust didn't quite work out due to my slipping on the stairs. Many thoughts of how to stop my soon to be speeding decent down the stairs came to my head but mainly it was a long list of 'Fuck, Fuck, Fuck, Fuck!'. Thats when I felt a hand grab my back and secure me, to be perfectly honast it wasn't much a catch and more of a bear hug. But who was I to complain? As this person had just saved me another trip to the infirmary. As I struggled to try and turn round, the boy slowly helped me back to normal. It was only then I saw who it was. A tall boy not much older then me I think, with a crimson shade of red hair and strange deep green eyes... I say eyes but in reality he had a eyepatch on so it was more eye. But dont get me wrong it was beautiful. Then he spoke, which for some reason startled me.  
'Not that gracefull are we?'

Allen tried to regain his composure 'I just slipped thats all but thank you'. As if to prove he was okay he tried to smile but in reality his smile just showed how tired he was and that he was obviously faking it. 'The names Lavi, try to remember it kay?'  
'Sure, Its a pleasure to meet you. Im Allen'  
Lavi seemed to stop a moment and stare. as Allen was about to take his leave, The red head spoke again.  
'Pretty strange looking arent you?'  
Allen wasn't sure how to take it, he'd had it all his life but it seemed strange the way Lavi had said it'  
'I b-beg your pardon?' was all Allen could muster.  
'Nevermind, by the fact your walking in the wrong direction to the dorms... Ill take it as your lost?'  
'huh? w-w-whaaatt?' the pale boy let out a large sigh.  
Lavi seemed intriuged by Allens reactions to things, 'Here Ill show you the way'  
Allen seemed to light up instantly and smiled, Lavi couldn't help but chuckling a bit.  
'Why are you laughing?'  
'No reason at all'  
This seemed to confuse Allen, but it suddenly dawned on him.  
1) He was having a pretty normal conversation with a total stranger 2) He was walking strangely close and 3)He had no idea which dorm room was his anymore.

'We may have a problem.' The white haired boy spoke up.  
'which is?'  
'I've forgotten which room i go to'  
This seemed to highly amuse Lavi and caused him to chuckle more, 'Its ok, Its room 14'  
Allen slowed down 'why do you know my room?'  
Raising his hand to his neck and holding it there after a slight pause he replied 'It sort of comes with the job'  
'the job?'  
'Im a bookman.'


	2. Chapter 2

Walking to Allens dorm room, Lavi explained all about his familys role as information gatherers. As Lavi spoke each detailed sentance the boy just seemed to nod in agreeement, the odd time he would flash extreme confusion to himself but it would pass. The red head found this as a great entertainment and had to resist from laughing at this small boys constant changing emotions.

'Lavi... so in short.. Your family sorta just gather important info and then write it down?'  
'... sure.' At this point Lavi couldn't help but having to laugh.  
'Hey! I was asking a serious question'  
'Sorry little buddy, but you just look so confused'  
Allen crossed his arms and continued to walk to his dorm but in a manner that reminded lavi of a flustered 5 year old. What Lavi couldn't see was the large blush that had spread across Allens usually pale face.  
'Alllleeennnnn'  
The pale boy who had now gained his calm demeanor back. Spun around to see he had been walking faster then the red head and was quite a distance from Lavi who had now stopped outside a door.  
'why have you stopped'  
'its your room pipsqueak'  
'Hey! ITS ALLEN!'  
Allen walked over to him and began to fumble with the keys into the door finally decided to open after a few minutes to trying to open it, the creaking door gave way to show a rather dark and basic room. Cobwebs gathering on flat surfaces and corners. The only sunlight entering the room was from one slim and dirty window, which Allen proceeded to wander over too. Ignoring the other presence in the room who's curiousity had got the better of him and was snooping about. Untill Allen was jerked back from his Daze by a loud crash caused by none other then Lavi, who by this point had dived to the floor to catch a small mirror he had knocked off the wall.  
'What are you doing...?'  
'...maintenance?'  
'I doubt it Lavi' Allen stumbled over the older boy lying on the floor and plucked the mirror from his hands,placing it gently on the wall once again.  
Lavi couldnt help notice how frail & gracefull the boy was even though he was recovering from surgery. Even through the little sunlight in the room he could see how pale the boys features were except from a red scar carved down the side of his face. Which seemed to be an angry reminder of something in the boys past. Now this sparked another flame of curiosity, which could not end well. 


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you to XxlionheartxX ashley3 Kirei Ryuusei Random Illsuionist midnighticelover

For your lovely comments that made my day :3

Though I must say whilst writing this chapter I discovered its not a good idea to be sat sing along to PATD! at the same time, as I kept writing down lyrics instead of story :')  
-xxxxx-

'LAVI WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU...!'  
After spending one month at headquarters Allen had begun to notice one pattern. When Lavi decides he wants to be your friend... he will stop at nothing to do it. Which unfortunatly for Allen, always seemed to get him into trouble with staff there. Which brought great amusement to the red head who at this point had just succeeded in a running hug onto Allen causing the pale boy to fall into some cans of open paint that were being used to paint the walls. Lavi had taken the time it took for (the now paint covered) Allen to get up to run to a safe distance.

'Your looking a lovely shade of lilac there' Lavi mused It was only then that Allen fully saw the extent of the paint. His hair,face and clothes were now a bright shade of lilac which caused the boy to blush, making the lilac really contrast against him in the process.  
'I swear I will dye your hair pink whilst you sleep for this' Allen threatened, which to be fair the only person he really threatened at the headquarters was Lavi and it always was for a good reason.  
'I think that would work better on you Beansprout, my hair would probably stay red whilst yours would be a lovely bright pink to match the shade of purple your showing off to us'  
'If the hairdye doesnt work, Ill just paint your face pink then'  
'But shortie, You seem to have already been painted'  
'QUIT IT WOTH THE SHORT JOKES, YOU GINGER!'by this point Allen had snapped. To anyone who worked at headquarters this was a usual scene of the two boys bantering at eachover which would usualy end in horrific pranks on eachother and alot of laughing.

After 2 hours of scrubbing himself and his clothes clean from the paint, there was a loud knocking on his door. Allen who was now in a baggy t-shirt and some regualr jeans stubbled over his discarded rubbish on the floor and went to open the door. After being opened it was slammed shut with a short time of 2 seconds due to who was on the other side.  
Lavi.  
The white haired boy who at this point was still sulking from the paint incident unlocked the door and went to sit on his bed, as Lavi peered around the door. 'How're you doing Beansprout?'  
'ITS ALLEN!'  
'Yeah, sorry about the paint thing. But the thing is guess who's your new room mate?'  
'you have got to be kidding me?'  
'Hello roomie!'  
'Oh god.. wait! What happened to your room?'  
' There was a small incident were a pipe abve my room exploded and trashed the room with water'  
As if just to prove his point Lavi swung the door open and low and behold was a very soggy teenager. Holding a suitcase and some books in his other hand.  
'This cant end well' Allen mumbled.  
-xxxxx-

Sorry about the rather short chapters but im making this up as I go along, so i havn't quite mastered writing long chapters yet :)  
Thanks for reading :3 


	4. Chapter 4

Another short chapter, sorry folks .  
Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy - xxxxx -

Now Lavi had learned many trivial facts about his now roommate Allen Walker. Like the fact he slept so silent Lavi had once mistaken him for being dead, Allen is a rather messy person and other little habits, like he didnt like the door being left open to long.  
But what still annoyed Lavi was the fact, he still didn't know any of this boys past. Ok, maybe he knew a little:  
So Far the red head had gathered that Allen had:  
Traveled alot as a child never been in a relationship learned lots of little acrobatic tricks as a child But lavi had also worked out that Allen rarely ever spoke of his childhood.

Meanwhile looking from Allens view he had learned much about the redhead and had come to terms with him being a Bookman. Even though he had to have it explained to him many times.

Today, featured a new suprise for the red head... walking in on Allen getting changed. Sure they had shared a room for a few weeks but Allen had a tendancy to shove him out the room when he got changed and would leave when Lavi needed to.  
'Hey, beansprout have you seen the..' there was a awkward pause for about 10 seconds before. 'LAVI, OUT!' followed by numerous objects being thrown in his direction. It was times like this he was thankfull he had good reflexes and managed to get outside and slam the door shut before any of them hit him. Now, its not as if he had just seen him naked... no he had trousers on. 'thank god for that' the teen sighed whilst sliding down the door with his back resting on the ice cold wood. It was at this time he finally realised that he was blushing insanely. 'w-w-w-what?' the boy muttered, 'me, Lavi bookman BLUSHING at the site of a guy getting changed...impossible' he thought. at this moment the door opened causing him the fall backwards and crash to the floor of his room. luckily Allen had managed to step to the side of the tumbling teen 'sorry about that Lavi, you can come in now'  
'no problem little buddy' as Lavi did his signiture grin he couldnt help noticing the boy catching sight of him and begining to blush a violent shade of red.  
'ITS ALLEN!'allen shouted whilst spinning round to pick up some of the things that had been thrown. 'what were you asking about before then?'  
'you know what... i dont remember. oh wait. yeah I do'  
'what was it then?' Lavi had to chuckle at how cute the pale boy was when he was angry.  
'Komui wants to see us, we have a mission together'  
'seriously? ill be down in a few minutes'  
'sure thing'  
As lavi strolled down the hallways to head to the office filled with towering books and unsigned papers, he couldn't help but think of how scarred the boys body had been. 


End file.
